


Bar Fights

by deankeptthecoat



Series: Destiel Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bar fights, Bars, Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deankeptthecoat/pseuds/deankeptthecoat
Summary: If Cas hates anything more than when Dean drags him along to bars just to make him watch Dean flirt with the girls there, it's when Dean gets into bar fights at said bars.Tonight wasn't Cas' lucky night.





	Bar Fights

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to my last one, sorry haha. Promise the next one will be different.

Castiel didn’t like bars very much. They were loud, and oddly lit, and everyone was drinking and eating until they either threw up or passed out, or some combination of the two. They were overwhelming for an angel like him, to put it simply. He couldn’t even get drunk. Well, he could, but there didn’t seem to be enough liquor in the place to overpower his grace. Sometimes he missed being a human. At least then he’d been able to do stuff. Like drink. And eat.

At least Dean was having a good time. Cas looked over to where his friend was. He was dancing up against a girl, beer in hand, clearly pleased with his current situation. It would be no surprise if Dean forgot about Cas when he decided to drive him and his dance partner to the nearest vacant motel room to spend the night. Again.

It didn’t bother the angel too much, though. The abandoning part, that is. If that happened, he could just walk back to the bunker. He didn’t like the reason why Dean would leave him behind, though. Cas watched as Dean leaned towards the girl he was with, whispering something into her ear with a playful smile. She threw her head back and laughed, the same way Dean would do when Cas did something he deemed funny. The laugh looked better on Dean than on the girl. Just as Dean pulled away from her, someone bumped into him hard enough to send him flying down onto the floor like a character in a cartoon. His beer bottle soared out his hand and shattered on the floor.

Dammit, this wasn’t going to end well.

The entire bar seemed to freeze. Hell, someone even turned off the music as everyone turned to look at Dean. The guy who he’d bumped into was glaring at Dean like he was ready to rip his face off. Once Dean got back on his feet, he was sending the same expression back.

“Hey, watch where you’re going!” the man shouted.

“Me? You’re the one who ran into me and knocked me onto the ground!” Dean spat back. The two of them continued their little fight, getting dangerously close to each other.

“Shut the fuck up!” Dean said when the man called him chicken for not wanting to go outside to fight. He took the bait, planting a firm punch on the guy’s jaw. It didn’t phase him too much, sending him back a few feet. He got right back up, launched himself at Dean and shoved him back onto the hard floor before sending punches right back. Cas jumped into action, trying to pull the man off Dean before he could get another hit in. He was shoved off first, and somewhere along the way he got a beer bottle slammed onto his shoulder (whoever threw it must’ve been aiming for his head. They were too drunk to aim anything properly.) but after a few minutes he got the man off from on top of a now beaten up Dean.

“Fuck off.” Cas said as soon as he’d shoved the man away. This time, the guy listened and walked away, presumably out the door. He turned his attention back to Dean who was groaning. “C’mon, get up.”

He slumped Dean up onto his shoulder, taking him out of the bar and across the street to the impala. He knew that Dean would kill him for putting him in the passenger seat, but he seemed too wasted and woozy from getting the shit beaten out of him to notice.

“Are you okay?” Castiel asked softly.

“I want another shot.” he muttered. Of course he did. Of frickin’ course. Against his better judgement, he grabbed twenty dollars from his pocket that he’d taken from Dean earlier in hopes of limiting his drinking. Clearly that plan had failed.

“I’ll be right back.” he said as he got out of the car. He got no verbal response, just a nod that he wasn’t even sure wasn’t just a figment of his imagination.

Castiel returned ten minutes later, with two bottles of beer and a serving of nachos with extra cheese from the 7-Eleven around the corner. Dean had moved over to the passenger seat. Great. Drunk driving and car crashes were exactly what Cas had been looking forward to that night.

“This is it. No more after this, okay?” he said as he slid into the passenger seat. Again, Dean didn’t do anything but nod distantly and take one of the beers straight from the angel’s hand. Cas sighed as Dean forced it open and drank it like it was the first drink he’d had in 7 days. He still had the other bottle in his hand. He still couldn’t get drunk but he cracked it open anyway and took a sip. Cas never really got why Dean liked the bitter taste so much. Maybe his grace-enhanced senses were just getting in the way. 

“Y’know, you really should think things through before you get into trouble.” Cas said as he slid Dean a plate of nachos and took one for himself. “You shouldn’t be so impulsive.”

“I’m not impulsive.” Dean muttered as he took a chip and shoved it in his mouth. He knew Castiel was right, he was just too prideful to admit it. “Not my fault the guy can’t watch where he’s going.”

“Still, you didn’t have to start a fight.”

“I did not start a fight!” he snapped back, curling up into a little pout. He was like an angry little child who’d just been told he couldn’t get candy because he’d hit another kid. Stubborn and prideful. Dammit, it was adorable.

“If you didn’t start a fight,” Cas raised an eyebrow. “Why is your lip bleeding?”

“I am not-” Dean shot him a glare, not believing him at first. He raised two fingers to his mouth anyway, and when they came back with blood on the tips, he flipped the angel off and went back to pouting.

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Here, let me fix that.” He leaned over and touched Dean’s forehead. In the blink of an eye, all the cuts and soon-to-be-bruises disappeared from his face. Being nice, he left the some of the alcohol in Dean’s system. Not all of it, though. Dean was drunk as all Hell and if he was going to insist on driving then he’d need to have some amount of sobriety. Other than the remaining beer and whisky, he was good as new. A second later, Dean grabbed his wrist and took his hand off his face. Cas had to admit that he had let himself linger a bit too long, having gotten distracted when he accidentally looked into Dean’s eyes. He wasn’t mad at Dean for moving his fingers away. He was confused, though, because now he was busy staring into Dean’s eyes again, and Dean was staring into his, and Dean was still holding onto his wrist, and his grip was slowly getting tighter.

“Uhh… Dean… my wrist?”

“Right sorry…” Dean looked away shyly and dropped Cas’ hand. Cas rubbed it a bit even though it wasn’t sore- angel’s didn’t get sore, at least not because of a human holding onto their wrists a bit too long.

Dean took the entire box of nachos and held it close to him, closing himself off. He wasn’t pouting anymore, and he didn’t look childish. He looked almost sad. The nachos, however, looked delicious, and from the way Dean was stuffing them down his throat, Cas would have to act fast if he wanted anything for himself. He reached over quickly and almost stole a few, but Dean tried to move them away. In the end, Cas ended up knocking the box of nachos away. They went flying, getting all over the front seats of the impala.

“Shit!” Dean cursed, glaring down at the nacho cheese that had gotten all over him. He reached over across Cas to the glove compartment in search of something to clean up the mess, knocking down both the beers in the process. “Great... “

“Dean, I can clean this up, y’know? All I have to do is snap my fingers.” The angel said. 

“Shhhh….” Dean took his jacket off, which was just as nacho-d as the rest of the front seat, and started trying to use it to clean up. All it did was smear orange cheese and chip dust everywhere. Castiel took away the jacket and threw it to the back of the car.

“Stop.” he said as he snapped, cleaning him off and the rest of the car. The only thing he left a mess was Dean. “If you stop being dumb, I’ll clean you, too.”

“I’m not being dumb.”

“Dean, I could write three pages worth of all the dumb crap you’ve done tonight and would probably still have more to say.”

“Oh yeah, like what?” he challenged.

“Well for starters,” Cas said unaware of his voice rising. “Coming to the bar in the first place was a mistake. So was dragging me along. And getting drunk off your ass. And getting into that fist fight that I had to clean up. And acting like a child. A stubborn little child. And- back to the bar, dancing with some random girl who abandoned you as soon as you decided to punch someone. Like watching you get beat up was bad enough, at least I could intervene and get you out of that.”

“What? She was hot.” Dean shrugged. He picked up the bottle Cas had returned to the cupholder and looked inside to see if there was anything left. There wasn’t. He set it back down, disappointed.

“Her attractiveness wasn’t what bothered me.” Cas grumbled as he reached behind him to grab his coat.

“Then what did bother you?” Thank God Castiel had left him somewhat tipsy.

“Come here, I’ll clean you up.” He said, ignoring Dean’s question.

The angel raised up his hand to Dean’s forehead. Dean stopped him before he could get there, once again grabbing his wrist and staring him in the eyes. He was full of determination to figure out what Cas was avoiding talking about.

“Cas,” he said firmly. “What bothered you?”

“Do you want to keeping being covered in cheese or not?” The angel said, still avoiding the question. “Because if you do I can get more nachos.”

“Cas.”

“Dean.”

“Cas!”

“What?” 

“Were you jealous?” Cas’ heart sunk. Dean was less drunk than he’d thought. Maybe he had actually sobered him up by accident when he healed him. He tried to pull his wrist away but Dean just held on tighter. “Were you?”

“Let me go or I’m not buying you more beer.” he said, trying to swerve the topic away to something everyone could enjoy.

“I’ll let you go when you answer my question.” What was Cas supposed to do? Tell the truth and have Dean let him go, or lie and have Dean see through him. Cas was stronger than him, but his first idea of how to get Dean off of him was to send him flying by using the force of sheer celestial intent. No, that’d hurt Dean. And possibly kill him. Cas wanted neither of those things. So he was back at his little stalemate. He could tell the truth. What did he have to lose. A lot actually- he had a lot to lose. Including Dean, the same man for whom he had risked his life countless times and rebelled against heaven and his angel brethren. The same Dean who’d almost died for Cas, as well, who stuck through a year of purgatory with him and who refused to believe Cas was untrustworthy even after he admitted to working with the king of Hell. No chance was Cas giving that up. “Answer me Cas, it’s a yes or no question. Were you jealous?”

Cas sighed. He closed his eyes and bit his lip and dived head in. “I was jealous.”

“Oh.” Dean’s grip on his arm loosened for a moment. A second later it tightened again, shocking Castiel a bit. Apparently Dean wasn’t done. “Just to clarify- who were you jealous of? Me or the girl?”

“I was jealous of the girl, you lumberja-” Cas didn’t get the chance to finish his insult. Before he was even close to throwing a long list of flannel-related names at Dean, Dean pulled himself closer to Cas, cupped his face and kissed him. It was quick that Cas took at least half a minute to process what had just gone down. Dean was still kissing him once he realized that… well, that Dean was kissing him. Cas took his free hand and used it to pull Dean closer as he started kissing back.

They kept kissing, Dean dropping Cas’ wrist so he could hold his head with both of his hands. Cas, personally, had never felt better. He couldn’t even remember how long he had been thinking about doing this, Dean’s lips against his. Everything outside of the impala was unimportant to them. Cas was too busy relishing in the joy of his years of wishing finally coming true- Dean was too busy taking Cas’ coat off of him and tossing it in the backseat once again.

As much as the angel loved kissing Dean, he pulled away when he felt his tie getting loosened.

“Dean, no.” he said shyly, readjusting the blue neck tie.

“Oh, I- sorry.” Dean moved back to behind the wheel- somewhere in all that wrist grabbing and staring and kissing, he and Cas had both found their way closer to the middle.

“No, it’s okay. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Cas scratched the back of his head. Had he just ruined a perfectly good opportunity to be with Dean Winchester- they had gotten as far as taking off each other’s coats! Nope, nope nope. He was fixing this. Very awkwardly, he said, “We can still kiss. If… if you want?”

Dean looked up. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable again.”

“I just- well,” Cas stumbled over his words. “I’m not exactly used to this, y’know? I’ve only kissed, like 3 people and I’ve only had sex once, and none of them were with guys. Not that I don’t want to do any of that with you! I just… don’t… know how… I guess. Crap… sorry.”

“Cas,” Dean said with a sigh. He took the angels hand and gave it a kiss. “I have absolutely no clue what I’m doing either. I mean, I just kissed your hand like you’re some Duchess. We can figure this out together, okay?”

Cas didn’t say a word. He just slowly nodded, and kissed back when Dean leaned in. This one was soft and slow and shorter than the other one, but sweeter. The first had been the heat of the moment. This time they had a bit of an idea of what to do.

“Promise me you’re going to remember this tomorrow when you wake up hungover?” said Cas.

“I might be drunk but I’m not that forgetful.” Dean smirked. He started up the car but didn’t drive.

“Right.” Cas leaned over quickly and gave Dean a kiss before he began driving back to the bunker.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out my [tumblr](https://deankeptthecoat.tumblr.com/)! I'm more active there and reblog a lot of other fics I like, too.
> 
> Feel free to bully me if my writing causes you pain. Anything will do. Kudos, comments, reblogs, and anonymous messages about my fics give me the validation I am starved of <33


End file.
